Happy Mother's Day
by The6thBionic
Summary: Cute one-shot :) Fffflllluuuuufffffff


**Hey hey! This is jut a short one-shot I wrote in honor of Mother's Day. I'm so sorry about not updating lately, it probably seems like I've abandoned my stories. But I promise I haven't. School is about to end so I'll have more time to write. Also, I'm working on a requested story. Remember to check out all my stories, DM me request, and Read & Reciew. :)**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Pink tulips!"

"No, red roses!"

"Her favorite color is pink and she loves tulips!"

Chase covered the mouth piece of the phone. "Will you two be quiet! Her favorite color is purple and her favorite flowers are carnations!" Uncovering the mouth piece, he speaks into the phone. "Yes, I need an order of a dozen purple carnations...can I pick them up today? Great, thanks!"

"I still think we should've done pink carnation." Leo shakes his head and Adam huffs.

"Red roses are traditional!"

The youngest boy sighs as Chase hangs up the phone. "Adam, do you even know the definition of traditional?"

Adam nods. "Yes. It means different from everything else." Chase and Leo stare at him, before the hazel eyed one shakes his head.

"Look, it's in my data base! Purple carnations!"

"What in the world are you guys arguing about?" Bree questions as she enters the kitchen.

"Nothing!" The boys reply simultaneously.

She gives them a suspicious look. "Right...anyway, I'm going out with Caitlyn so I'll see y'all later." Quickly giving them each a kiss on their temples, she grabs her things and exits the large home.

"Okay, we can pick up the flowers now which should give us plenty of time to get them and get back before she gets home."

Chase grabs the keys to his car while Adam does the same. "Okay, I'll go pick up the flowers."

"I'll get the chocolates." Adam volunteers. "Leo, come with?"

"I highly doubt he wants to ride with a road rage maniac." Chase chuckles and Leo bites his lip.

"Well...Chase drives like an old lady and Adam drives faster than Bree's super speed, so...imma stay home."

The older boys roll their eyes. "Okay, you can start making the card." Chase instructs, walking out the door before turning back around. "And don't make anything stupid."

-❤️❤️❤️-

Leo sighs, leaning his head against the palm of his hand. "What's wrong, Leo?" Donald asks, sitting next to him.

"I'm trying to make a good Mother's Day card but I don't know where to start."

"Well, her favorite color is purple. So why not user purple paper and some glitter. You're a good drawer so you could draw some pretty flowers or something that tells about who she is."

Standing up to exit the room, Donald turns his head. "Just a hint..for Father's Day, I like cards made out of cash...or just cash!"

Leo shakes his head. "Wait..."

 _'...something that tells about who she is.'_

"That's it!"

-❤️❤️❤️-

Adam and Chase rush through the door. "Leo, she's on her way b-...oh my gosh..."

"Hey guys!" Leo smiles.

"Leo, look at this mess!"

"Whoa, hey now! Hold your galloping horses and check out this card." With a look of accomplishment on his face, Leo holds up his creation.

"And there's room for you guys to write a special note."

"Wow, Leo! That's great!"

"A bit ammature but it'll do." Adam shrugs and Chase rolls his eyes.

"Alright, Adam and I will sign the card while you start cleaning up."

-❤️❤️❤️-

"I'm home!" Bree shouts as she walks through the door, greeted face to face by her brothers; each holding individual items. "What's all this?"

"Well, today's Mother's Day." Adam smiles.

"And we wanted to give you something special." Leo continues. Their sister raises an eyebrow at her brother's suspicious act.

"Bree, you're the only motherly influence we've ever had. And we want you to know how much we appreciate and love you."

Leo hands her a giant envelope. Opening it, seeing the huge card in the shape of their bionics logo; tears fill her eyes as she reads each handwritten note.

 _Deat Lil Sis,_

 _You mean the world to me. You've always taken care of us, putting our needs before your own, no matter how demanding and out of control we may get. You've always loved us. Thank you! I Love You!_

 _\- Adam (P.S. Chase did all the spelling and punctuation)_

 _Dear Bree,_

 _When Big D adopted me I was a little unsure about having a sister, vein that I was never really around girls in the boys home. I thought you would be boring, icky, have to play everything safe...well...it turns out that was Chase. Anyways...I was wrong. You're an awesome sister, and you always take care of us, and have fun while still making sure that we're safe. I Love You!_

 _\- Leo_

 _Bree,_

 _We spent a good fifteen years down in the basement. We were all close but you have always been the one I consider my best friend. Mostly cause Adam would always - and still does - pick on me, haha. You're always there to cheer me up whenever I'm feeling down; pick me up when Adam, or life, throws me down. And you've always taught me never to give up on my dreams and that everyone deserves a second chance. And some day - when I've hopefully achived my dream of becoming President - I know you're still going to be there whenever I need you. Thank you for everything, I Love You!_

 _\- Chase_

Tears stream down Bree's face as she lays the gifts on the table, wrapping her arms around her brothers. "I love you guys so much! You'll never know how much this means to me."

Chad smiles. "Well you'll never know how much you mean to us."

Donald smiled, watching them from the hall. "That's my kids."


End file.
